


Turbo Rad and Enid.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Shadowy figure turns rad and Enid turbonic, which makes their already bad attitudes 10 times worse.





	Turbo Rad and Enid.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Vinnie Paul, pantera damage plan, and hellyeah drummer, greatest drummer ever.

"Weeeeeh", KO yelled out as he slid down the slide and into the kiddie pool in front of gars. 

"nice splash KO," Enid said taking another sip of her juice box. "Yeah today's been the best, and theirs only one thing that could make our no work just play day better; "and that's", just then rad was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires behind him.

Who wants ice cream!!!, a strange looking ice cream man said as he opened up the side of his truck to reveal all sorts of tantalizing frozen treats. What a coincidence that's totally what I was about to say, "the only thing that could make this day better is some ice cream", rad said as he ran towards the truck with Enid not far behind, come on KO I'll buy you anything you want, Enid said motioning to KO to follow her. 

But KO stopped and looked at the ice cream man, there was something about him that looked strangely familiar, he clearly had purple skin, with a little bit of stuble on his face;and KO could only see his chin, something definitely wasn't right; but KO couldn't figure out where he had seen this creepy man before. Hey you guys; maybe getting ice cream isn't such a good idea, KO said suspicious of this strange ice cream man. KO it's just some ice cream chill out, enid said laughing at how concerned KO looked.

"I'll take one strawberry please," rad said salivating at the thought of the icy treat, and I'll take one cookie dough please, Enid added. Okay, will that be all children, the strange ice cream man asked before he let out a devious laugh. Uhh yeah I think that's it; here you go, rad said pulling out some change he had in his wallet. Oh that won't be necessary my boy; there on the house, the strange man stated before closing the side of the truck and speeding off. 

Wow he must of been in a hurry, rad said as he started to lick his delicious ice cream. But something wasn't right; after about one lick off of his frozen treat rad noticed something strange, eeeeeew!!!, this isn't strawberry; in fact it doesn't even look like ice cream, rad said as he looked down at his cool snack. Yeah mine doesn't either, Enid said spitting to get the gross taste out of her mouth, what kind of ice cream glows, she yelled before throwing it to the ground. Just then KO walked up to examine the supposed ice cream they were eating and recognized something horribly familiar.

"You guys, this isn't ice cream; these look like those glorb thingies that shadowy figures always trying to steal from under the bodega", wait a minute, these are those glorb thingies; so that means that ice cream man was really....ahhhhh, you guys that wasn't an ordinary ice cream man; that was shadowy figure, KO said now sure of who he saw. But it was to late...something was happening to rad and Enid.

KO watched helplessly as they both dropped to the ground, gripping their stomachs in unbearable pain. Are you guys okay!!!, KO yelled fearing for his friends safety. KO get back something's happening, Enid said in agony due to shadowy figures scheme's. What...what's happening, KO said now beginning to cry, "I don't know just...get...back. Then all of a sudden, a large black cloud of smoke engulfed his friends; leaving ko, to only guess what could be happening to them.

KO began to cough and rub his eyes, due to all of the dark smoke; but after about a minute, it finally started to clear; and when it did, KO was horrified by what was standing before him. His two best friends in the world had changed, it appeared as though they had dawned darker and more edgier looks than before, KO knew one thing though; these two didn't look like the rad and Enid he knew. Enid was wearing a pair of black ripped up jeans; with a pantera vulgar display of power t shirt with a leather jacket bearing all sorts of other bands on it. Her beautiful purple hair looked different as well, for one it was let all the way down; which was unusual for Enid, and it had pretty black highlights flowing through it and then ended with curls at the bottom, she also had plenty of bracelets and black hoop earrings in her ears, with the left side of her nose pierced.

Rad's look shocked KO as well, he was wearing a black windbreaker jacket with a damage plan t shirt, his poofy afro was covered by a black beanie that said "life blows", and a pair of really dark sunshades. KO was utterly mortified by their look, "What happened to you guys"!!!, KO yelled. 

After a moment of silence passed KO began to ask them again; but this time was rudely interrupted. "We woke up you nerd", rad said teasing KO. What do you mean woke up, KO asked confused by his friends new looks and attitude. "We finally realized that being a hero is stupid; and that the only people we have to care about is ourselves", Enid said crossing her arms angrily. What in cobs name are you guys talking about!!!; you we're fine until you came out of that smoke, KO said trying to make sense out of his friends new attitudes. 

"KO you wouldn't understand; your just a little brat. Now get out of our way, we wanna go inside and brood; it's hot out here", rad said pushing KO down to the ground as he and enid stomped into the bodega. KO was in disbelief by the way his friends were acting; but he knew he couldn't get mad at them, after all it wasn't really them; he was sure shadowy figure was responsible for their new behavior, and the more he thought about it; he realized that he had seen this before. 

His friends went from themselves to dark and broody; just like KO had done himself with tko, yes he was sure of it; shadowy figures glorb ice cream had turned his friends turbonic, and he knew right then that he had to save them; but he was going to need some help; and there was only one person he knew that could help him.

DENDY!!!, KO yelled out loudly, pretty sure that she would hear him; after all she was always sort of close by. " Yes KO", she said popping up like a ghost behind him. YAAAY, there you are dendy, KO said happy to see his smart friend. "Yes KO; here I am", dendy said glad to see KO as well. 

I've got big problems dendy; shadowy figure turned rad and Enid turbonic like tko. "How did he manage to do that?" dendy asked KO curiously. He dressed up like an ice cream man and gave them glorbs that looked like ice cream and when they tasted it; they went all dark and edgy like tko, KO said clearly worried about his friends.

"This is where it happened?", dendy asked curiously. "Yeah we were just enjoying our no work just play day and then he showed up and made them change", KO said beginning to tear up. Don't worry ko; I'll figure something out, dendy said as she began to scan the scene. 

Almost immediately she saw the glorbs that rad and Enid had tasted laying on the ground; next to two empty cones, I see... It seems that shadowy figure was trying to get you all to eat these glorbs and go turbonic; most likely hoping that you would all destroy the plaza. 

Your probably right dendy, after all he tries his best to give me a hard time, KO said looking a bit down. It's OK KO, I'll do my best to help you bring around rad and Enid, dendy said putting her hand on ko's shoulder. Thanks dendy; we better go in the bodega and check on them, who knows what's going on in there; after all they could be as strong and unpredictable as tko, and that would be bad, KO said grabbing dendys hand and running into the bodega.

Whenever they entered the store it was in total disarray; their was a line of angry customers all the way out the door; and a dark and edgy Enid listening to her music all the way up to ignore them; and barely any of the shelves had any products on them, instead they were empty and rad was asleep in some boxes, KO was shocked; so the first person he tried to talk to was the already laziest cashier in the universe, Enid. 

"Enid what are you doing; there's like a thousand customers to check out and your just ignoring them?", KO said in disbelief. Uh, yeah; I don't care about what any of these losers need to buy; it's not my problem she said swinging one ear bud around and around. Yes it is your problem Enid; your the cashier; its your job to check these people out, KO said trying to get through to his friend. 

No it's not; now leave me alone before I kick you, Enid said holding up a flaming foot. "KO she's not herself at the moment; I doubt you'll get through to her", dendy stated. Yeah, I guess your right; but we could go check on rad, KO said running over to a pile of empty boxes; where a sad looking rad was laying. Rad none of the shelves have any products on them; you need to get back to work, ko said forcefully. " No way; I'm too depressed to work, rad said slowly flipping through his phone. "Depressed about what!!!, KO asked getting annoyed by his friends laziness.

"All I do is stack boxes all day, it's like; what's the point, why do I do it, so some lame customer can buy something; what have any of them ever done for me", rad said pulling his beanie over his eyes. "Rad, if Mr.gar sees you and Enid laying around like this he'll blow a fuse!!!, KO said trying to warn his friends. " I don't care about that loser gar; he doesn't scare me", rad stated. 

But just then; like clock work, Mr.gar busted through the door of the bodega to see his store in total chaos. What the; lines of angry customers; none of my shelves have any products on them, what's going on in here!!!, mr.gar yelled so loud he made the windows rattle.

KO,rad,Enid; front and center, mr.gar yelled. But when he did, KO and dendy were the only ones to answer his call; it seemed rad and Enid had ignored him. "Yes sir Mr.gar sir?", KO answered nervously. "Why aren't rad and Enid lined up here to; where are they", Mr.gar asked angrily. "Well...there....out sick", KO said trying to throw Mr.gar off. Hmmm, KO don't lie to me young man, Mr.gar said getting dangerously close to KO. Uhh...uhh,... Then finally Mr.gar noticed out the corner of his eye a completely different rad and Enid slowly walking up to him, and when they finally got front and center; he let the drilling begin.

Why are you two ignoring the customers and not doing your work; and why in the world are you dressed like that, Mr.gar said trying to figure out what was going on. "Because we don't feel like working; old man", rad said offensively. Yeah, and why are you complaining about the way we're dressed; when your the one that walks around here wearing a tie with no shirt on, Enid said snickering at her boss. 

Wha...I don't know why you two are giving me such an attitude problem today; but I've gotta go have lunch with Carol, and if this stores not in working order when I get back " you two are fired!!!", Mr.gar said as he stomped out of the bodega. "Ugh, what a loser, Enid said rolling her eyes. "Yeah I'm not doing squat for that old gerk", rad said pulling his phone back out and plopping down onto the ground. 

"But you guys heard Mr.gar; if you don't have everything done by the time he gets back, he'll fire you, KO said trying to get his friends to do something they were supposed to be doing. "He's all talk; he's not gonna fire us brat", rad said refusing to do anything. "I'm going back to my register to get some sleep; later losers", Enid said walking away. 

But guys...I don't want you to get fired, KO said starting to cry. " KO there's no use in trying to reason with rad and Enid while their like this; you of all people should know that; you have one of these forms to, dendy said pointing at ko's head; where they both knew a certain someone was lurking. 

Yeah I guess your right dendy, KO said trying to think of something to keep his friends from getting fired. Ooh; I've got an idea, KO said happily. What's that KO, dendy asked. "Why don't we try to do rad and Enid jobs for them; and when Mr.gar gets back and see's everything done; we can say they did I it and he won't fire them", KO stated. "Umm I don't know KO; the work around here is pretty hard", dendy quickly replied. 

"Aww, come on dendy please; I don't want rad and Enid to get fired", KO begged. Fine; I suppose I will help you, dendy said not entirely sure she was ready to do ko's work again. Yaaay; well we could probably start by checking out some of those angry customers over there, KO said pointing to what looked like a sea of people surrounding the register; impatiently waiting to be checked out by a sleeping Enid. 

When KO and dendy arrived at the register; Enid was on top of it; sleeping so good that she probably didn't even feel KO roll her onto the floor so he could start to try and check out some of the many angry customers that was in front of him and dendy. 

"I need some milk", " I need some chili", " I need some bread", the angry customers all seemed to need something different; and KO and dendy were trying there hardest to make each one of them happy; but it was to no avail, they just kept coming and coming; until all of a sudden KO looked at the entrance to the bodega and saw his boss walk in with a big smile and kiss mark on his face; but KO knew that when he saw rad and Enid still not doing anything and the store looking like a tornado blew through it; they would most certainly be fired. 

"Oh no", dendy it's Mr.gar, KO said starting to freak out. "Seriously", I thought I told everyone to get this place cleaned up before I get back from lunch; and it looks worse then when I left, Mr.gar said now angry beyond belief. "Everyone front and center right now"!!!, he yelled. 

"Ugh, what are you waking us up for this time you old coot", Enid said wiping the sleep from her eyes. I told you slacker's to have this place cleaned up by the time I got back; and it's still backed up and filthy In here, Mr.gar said angrily. "So what; we don't feel like working, rad said as he yawned loudly. 

Well that's just fine; I don't know what's gotten into you two; but if your refusing to work then... Your..." Mr.gar please don't fire them", KO interrupted. "It's not there fault; shadow..." Quite KO; I know there your friends but I have no other choice; rad and Enid, your fired!!!", Mr gar yelled. 

Rad and Enid looked at each other for a moment and then; let out a giant "Woooohoooo", as they began to skip to the door; actually celebrating losing their jobs. 

"OK KO", we're short two people and the stores packed; me and you had better get to work, Mr.gar said walking over to the overflowing line around the cash register. 

Ko was devastated; he tried to help his friends keep there jobs, but failed; he didn't even feel like working himself anymore; it was pointless. But just then; when all hope seemed lost; another massive cloud of black smoke filled the bodega, and whenever it cleared, KO was ecstatic to see the original rad and Enid standing by the door; no longer turbonic and evil. Whoa; Enid what happened to us, rad said confused by what was going on. I don't know; the only I remember is eating that ice cream cone; and then everything going dark, Enid said confused too.

But Mr.gar was not so happy; more like angry that his store just got engulfed by black smoke; and the two employees he just fired were still there. "Would someone please tell me what's going on around here today!!!", "I think I can fill everyone in", dendy said ready to explain everything that had transpired today.

Soon after her story was over; the mood seemed to get lighter, and Mr.gar seemed to clam down a bit. "So your saying that shadowy figure was responsible for rad and Enid's behavior", Mr. Gar asked looking at the Now normal alien and witch. "Precisely; the ice cream he gave them was really glorbs and it turned them turbonic; like ko's tko state", dendy said explaining the situation once more. 

"Hmm fine, you two are rehired; if you get back to work right now!!!", Mr.gar said internally happy to have the old rad and Enid back. Oh and don't forget to thank KO; he tried to do all your work for you; that way I wouldn't fire you; you owe him your thanks, Mr. Gar said tussling ko's hair. 

"Wow brush head; it's awesome to know that you tried so hard to save our jobs while we were all blacked out", rad said picking KO up off the ground. "Yeah; that means a lot", Enid said hugging him,"and we're sorry about saying all of those mean things to you then,"we weren't exactly ourselves", Enid added. 

 

"Thanks guy's I love you two; and I wouldn't wanna work here without you". But don't just thank me; thank dendy too; she helped me try to bring you guys back around too, KO said pointing to his kaapa friend. "Oh we didn't forget about you dendy", rad said pulling her into a huge friendship hug; that was soon to be interrupted when Mr. Gar yelled, "Get back to work"!!! 

" Yeah Mr. Gars right; this place does look pretty bad", Enid said as she pointed out all of the unstocked bodega products and angry customers that surrounded them.

Yep; they had their work cut out for them the rest of the day.

 

The End.


End file.
